detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Score of Fear
Full Score of Fear is the 12th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It is released in Japan on April 19, 2008. Case Situation The movie opens on a stage of a concert hall where a woman is observing two men during a practice. She sends a message on her cellphone, and then there is an explosion. Elsewhere, an unknown person with the classic black silhouette of a man reads the news on the computer and comments on how he is getting closer to his plan of a silent night. Later, on the grounds outside the hall, Conan talks to Ran on the phone as Shinichi Kudo. He investigates and sees an old man carefully picking up a piano key from the piano destroyed from the explosion, and putting it in his pocket. The man leaves in a car. Ran invites him to go to a rehearsal with her at the concert hall that is opening soon. He declines and tells her she's meddling too much which causes her to angrily reply he will never be like Sherlock Holmes because he's tone deaf. Ran angrily hangs up. At the rehearsal; Kogoro, Ran, Sonoko, and the Detective Boys are introduced to the people who will be performing for the Domoto Concert Hall opening; Kazuki Domoto the organist and former pianist, Takumi Fuwa the former piano tuner turned director of the hall, Hans Müller the professional organ tuner, Genya Domoto, son of Kazuki and pianist, Rara Chigusa the soprano, Shion Yuhane the violinist, and Reiko Akiba the main soprano. The kids ask Akiba to help their class choir to sing their school anthem. She agreed, but asks them to leave immediately, possibly to allow Shion, who is shy, perform without fear. Later on, Ran is revealed to still be angry at Shinichi. Sonoko comments that this happened before and that she was angry at him for a week. She asks him how she forgave him. Ran remembers how long ago she walks with Shinichi home and remembers someone singing. The next day, Ran plays the piano while the kids sing the Teitan Elementary School anthem. Akiba comments on their performance; Genta is too loud, Mitsuhiko is not putting enough feelings into it as he was staring at Haibara, Haibara is singing like an adult, Ayumi is perfect, and Conan is off key the whole time. She is revealed later to have perfect pitch. Genta steals a drink of Akiba's tea and suffers in agonizing pain. At the hospital, the doctor says that Genta's throat is severe inflamed by chemicals and he will not be able to speak for about four days. The Detective Boys, Sonoko, and Akiba accompany Genta home. On the way home they are chased by a truck, at one of the turns Akiba takes a different route to get the truck away from them. She trips and is about to be run over until a taxi comes and the car turns. The culprit escapes. Later, two more murders occur. One explosion kills Osamu Shida, with the foot joint of a flute left on the scene. The other occurs when the paraglider of the victim is inflicted with fine cuts to cause it to plunge from mid-air. In the victim's car is the headjoint of the flute. These two victims, together with the two dead victims from the earlier explosion, formerly belonged to a group called the quarter quintet. Conan, indebted to Akiba for a reason he has forgotten, follows her to the forest as she is known to relax there on the day before the concert. She is attacked by a gunner who wounds her leg. They escape when the gunner pauses on shooting the killing shot. She does not report this to the police to avoid missing the concert. Upon returning home, Akiba encounters Megure, Takagi and Sato who ask her about her fiancé Hikaru Soma, but she refuses to provide them information until after the concert has ended. Later, at Mouri Detective Agency, Megure reveals to Kogoro that the four victims forced Hikaru Soma to drink alcohol, thus leading to his death in a car accident. This fact makes Akiba, who has a motive, a possible suspect. Conan then asks Takagi whether Soma still had any relative who would want to avenge his death, but he says that he only had a deceased mother and a father whose identity and whereabouts are unknown to everyone. Kogoro deduces that the murderer is Genya Domoto as a year ago the quarter quintet badly performed the 9th symphony of Beethoven whilst drunk. Kogoro assumes Domoto was a Beethoven fanatic and seeing one of his songs defiled by drunks, murdered them. An evidence he points out was Genya's hair was cut the same way as Beethoven. Genya reveals he got his hair from his mother and his hair is natural. At Domoto Hall, the concert is being prepared. Sonoko says that a balcony is reserved with ten seats, with one for Shinichi. After rehearsal Conan and Akiba look for Kazuki to tell him a key for the organ is a little flat. Near a lake, she and Conan are knocked out by the assailant with a wrench. They wake up downstream where it would take hours before they are found. They hear an explosion at the Domoto Hall. Since the concert hall is built to be soundproof and stable, the explosions outside could not be heard inside. The explosions are slowly destroying the pillars outside the hall to prevent entry or exit. Conan sees a phone on top of a building. He explains that phones work by hearing chords (a combination of one or more notes played at the same time) of sounds as numbers. He knocks the phone down with the ball and Akiba and Conan exert the right chords to dial 110, calling the police. They take a helicopter and enter the building. There, Conan sees the assailant hiding in one of the VIP suites. He explains that the irregular note on the organ sets off an explosion and that there are 24 in total; 23 pillars, 1 in the main hall. He says the concert can't be interrupted because the assailant is holding a detonator also. Akiba buys time for Conan by interrupting the concert to by singing Amazing Grace which involves only the first set of keys on the organs whilst the detonator key is on the third row. Resolution Conan enters the balcony of the assailant revealing it to be Takumi Fuwa. Fuwa reveals that the reason he killed the first four people was because his son, Akiba's fiancé, died indirectly because of them; and his pride as a professional piano tuner was thrown away when Kazuki Domoto quit playing the piano. Without his son, wife, and pride of being a tuner for a professional pianist, his life was nothing and he wanted to bring silence to the organ which haunted him. Fuwa's final plan was to destroy all the fans and musicians by setting up 24 bombs in the Music School. He set one bomb for each one of the 23 pillars holding up the building and one in the ceiling of the music hall. An air detecting sensor Fuwa had slipped into one of the pipes of the organ caused this off pitch note, making it flat. This sensor was connected to the bombs. With this method, he was able to detonate each bomb once the off note key was played on the organ. Since any one who had perfect pitch would tell the difference right away, Fuwa got rid of them by injuring Soko Kabe, attacking Reiko Akiba, and locking up Hans Müller, the organ tuner. The cause of the death of Hikaru Soma is revealed. Osamu Shida, Hisao Sone, Takehiko Renjo, and Yosuke Mizumi (who were all from the same musical school Soma attended) had forced Soma to drink although they knew he could not handle alcohol. Soma later died because of an accident that occurred because he was drunk. Hikaru Soma was the son of a single mother and nobody knew who his father was... but it turns out that Takumi Fuwa was his father, and he killed the four music students in order to get revenge for the death of his son. He used the flute parts (head, body, and foot) to throw off the police and lead them to think the murders was the job of a serial murderer who had three targets. Just then the 24th irregular note was played but the final explosion did not occur. Conan reveals he had removed the sensor from the organ before he came to Fuwa. Fuwa congratulates him and prepares to press the detonator but it was shot out of his hand. Fuwa takes out a gun and prepares to kill himself until Kazuki comes and reveals to him the reason he quit as a pianist was to keep Fuwa's pride. Because of Fuwa's old age, his hearing was starting to deteriorate and so was his tuning, to keep his pride he quit being a pianist so he did not have to hurt his friend. Fuwa comes to realize this and surrenders peacefully. While outside the concert, Ran hears Amazing Grace played on a violin. She enters the wood where Conan tells her Shinichi played it to her to be forgiven like that day long ago. At the post credits, Akiba reveals the song Amazing Grace is a song of forgiveness, a favorite of her late fiancé. She sings it on the anniversary of his death near the river which is why she did not pursue revenge like Fuwa did for his son. Conan asks how Ran knew it was Shinichi playing the violin. She replies he has a weird habit when he plays the violin. Conan later in his house's library plays Amazing Grace to try to find his "strange habit" People Gallery fullscore879.png Watch References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Movies